


Pensieri di una traditrice

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Brave10
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve zoom sui pensieri di Anastasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensieri di una traditrice

Guardi il cielo notturno e rifletti attentamente Anastasia.  
Ti sembra di sentire le voci, cariche di biasimo, di coloro che, nonostante tutto, ritieni tuoi amici.  
Saizo... Sasuke... Inasami...  
Yuri... Rokuro... Bennomaru... Kakei... Yukimura...  
Il loro biasimo risuona nelle tue orecchie.  
Scuoti la testa con decisione. Non devi pentirti di nulla!  
Ricordi perché hai preso tali decisione?  
Hattori Hanzo ti ha promesso che ti avrebbe aiutato nella riconquista di quello che, nella tua amata terra di Russia, ti era stato tolto.  
Lo ricordi? Ti ha mostrato il cimelio appartenente ai tuoi genitori!  
Può aiutarti! Lo sai!  
Ma vuole in cambio qualcosa!  
E tu sai cosa, vero Ana?  
Grazie a lui, tu potrai ritornare in Russia e riprendere quel che ti é stato tolto tanto tempo fa.  
E tu, Ana, sogni da tanto, troppo tempo i ghiacci del Volga durante l'inverno e le cupole scintillanti d'oro del Cremlino.  
E' da tanto, troppo tempo questo sogni durante le tue lunghe notti Anastasia.  
Hanzo può darti questo e tu lo sai.  
Devi passare dalla sua parte, per raggiungere il tuo obiettivo.  
Non é difficile, in fondo, un ninja segue il vincitore.  
Eppure, perché fa tanto male?


End file.
